Livraison Spéciale : Everyday's Great at Your Maji Burger !
by Futae
Summary: Pour payer ses études et mettre un peu de beurre dans ses Jordan's, Aomine accepte un petit job de livreur au Maji Burger. Il est cependant bien loin d'imaginer qu'il va devoir faire en sorte de SATISFAIRE tous les caprices d'un mystérieux nouveau client, aussi fantasque que peu frileux... [AoMuro] [Aomine x Himuro] [CRACK PAIRING] [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE] [OS] [HAPPY BDAY NARI !]


**Hey girlzzzzz !**

 **C'est moiiii !**

 **Et sans AoKaga cette fois !**

 **Quoi, comment, mais quelle est donc cette infamie ?**

 **L'infidélité a eu ma peau...**

 **Et voui, il fallait que cela arrive un jour, que voulez-vous !**

 **Je dédie donc cet OS à ma meilleure amie Nari ! Ma Nari chérie :) que j'ai rencontrée sur les Internet en 2004, au moment de l'Euro de football au Portugal ! (putain ça date)**

 **Je t'aime fort ma zumelle et j'espère que cela te plaire, puisque c'est ton couple "fétiche" !**

 **Par contre, ce texte sera volontairement assez court, car mon amie n'aime pas spécialement lire et parce que je voulais faire une petite histoire qui puisse se tenir en peu de mots :)**

 **Sur ce, des bisous et enjoy !**

* * *

Un mois.

Cela faisait à peine un mois que ces conneries avaient commencé et, évidemment, Aomine avait déjà vu plus de scènes estampillées « MOINS DE 18 ANS » que lorsqu'il prétendait être majeur pour pouvoir louer des porno. (spoilers : ça ne fonctionnait JAMAIS.)

C'était sûrement dû au fantasme populaire du « livreur de pizza », qu'on peut voir dans tout bon film pour adultes qui se respecte, (à égalité avec celui du plombier qui vient réparer des fuites...) mais honnêtement, il commençait à en avoir sa claque.

Pourtant, le job en lui-même était assez tranquille et Aomine avait besoin d'argent pour financer ses études, alors la question ne se posait même pas. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'annonce sur Internet disant que la célèbre enseigne _Maji Burger,_ qu'il affectionnait depuis bientôt deux décennies, allait se mettre à la livraison à domicile, le brun n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à postuler.

Ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur boulot du monde, certes, mais malgré la paie misérable, ce _job_ alimentaire avait quelques avantages...

En premier lieu, les horaires – principalement à partir de dix-neuf heures – lui convenaient parfaitement, lui laissant assez de temps la journée pour aller à l'école de police et même pour jouer au _basketball_. Le ballon orange était d'ailleurs une passion que lui et le cuisinier de l'établissement avaient en commun, ce qui les avait conduits à sympathiser presque immédiatement.

Ce gars était cool et Aomine s'entendait bien avec lui. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de profiter d'une ambiance saine au travail et le basané réalisait sa chance. Kagami et lui formaient une équipe du tonnerre, exclusivement dédiée à la livraison rapide. Mais plus encore que son amitié avec le rouge, ce que le basané préférait, c'était la vitesse.

Chevaucher son scooter et slalomer entre les voitures lui procurait toujours des frissons. La politique de la maison était particulièrement stricte en matière de retard. S'il était supérieur à cinq minutes, non seulement le client se voyait offrir l'intégralité de son repas, mais en plus, le montant dudit repas était directement prélevé sur le salaire d'Aomine. Autant dire que le futur policier n'avait pas intérêt à traîner sur la route...

Alors ce soir ne faisant pas exception, il avait foncé comme un sourdingue jusqu'au domicile du client.

Peut-être un peu trop vite.

Sûrement, même.

Parce que quand ce type – le plus beau qu'Aomine ait jamais vu (en vrai, cela s'entend...) - lui avait ouvert, le gars en question sortait à peine de sa douche. Et normalement, c'est là que vous me demandez « mais comment Aomine peut savoir ça ? » Et c'est là que les qualités d'inspecteur en devenir de notre bronzé de service se révèlent : Ce jeune homme ne porte qu'une micro-serviette (ou est-ce plutôt un gant de toilette ? Hmm... Aomine pencherait davantage pour cette option vu la rikikizité du tissu...), négligemment enroulée et nouée autour de sa taille, de manière si lâche qu'elle lui tombe sur les hanches plutôt. Ajoutez à cela des cheveux noirs de jais encore fraîchement mouillés et des gouttes qui roulaient sur son torse bien ciselé et vous obtenez la combinaison gagnante.

« Oh veuillez m'excuser, j'étais sous la douche. » Crut bon de préciser la « vision de rêve » - prénommée _Tatsuya Himuro_ , à en croire le bon de commande agrafé au dos du sachet contenant les _burgers_ – comme si toutes les preuves accablantes abondant dans ce sens n'étaient pas déjà suffisantes.

« Mouais... peu importe... » Répondit Aomine, dans sa barbe, un peu sur la défensive. (et sans doute pris en flagrant délit de « matage »...)

C'est qu'il avait été contraint de relever les yeux vers son interlocuteur, quand celui-ci c'était adressé à lui. Dommage, le livreur en herbe aurait préféré continué à suivre le cheminement de cette goutte d'eau qui avait cascadé sur la peau laiteuse d'Himuro, avant de disparaître sous sa serviette, au niveau de pelvis...

Ouep.

Définitivement, ouvrir dans cette tenue de presque-Adam devrait être illégal.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas se laisser déconcentrer à nouveau, (et même s'il l'avait encore un peu mauvaise de s'être fait interrompre dans son activité de zyeutage intensif...) il tendit le paquet encore chaud à l'autre brun, en s'exclamant d'une voix bien claire :

« Ca fera 1300 _yens_. »

Himuro ne pipa mot en attrapant le sachet tendu. Mais son air amusé et surtout le sourire narquois qu'il afficha – ce qu'Aomine trouva extrêmement déplacé pour un mec quasiment à poil – donnèrent la chair de poule au livreur.

Putain.

De quoi se mettre à détester cet énergumène instantanément.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Aomine. Le petit rictus provocateur et l'attitude attitude d'Himuro furent la (ou plutôt « les ») GOUTTE qui firent déborder la douc... heu la baignoire... le... vase... ? Non, le verre de Coca SANS GLACON qu'il avait commandé, tiens !

Ce type... l'agaçait.

Viscéralement.

Inexorablement.

« Gardez la monnaie. » Lui lança presque au visage l'autre brun sur un ton de Diva qui, surprise, ne plaît guère Aomine.

Et lorsqu'Himuro lui claqua pour ainsi DUR... heu... DIRE ! … la porte au nez, Aomine fulmina en regagnant son scooter, garé sur le trottoir.

Être un peu énervé, c'est compréhensible, vu la situation, non ?

… Ce qui en revanche l'est beaucoup moins, c'est l'érection que sent Aomine dans son pantalon.

Ou est-ce l'inverse ?

En tous cas, il se maudit de devoir porter un _jean_ aussi serré en guise d'uniforme...

Et finalement, c'est peut-être ça, qui le rend le plus furax.

* * *

Il aurait beaucoup de choses desquelles se plaindre en étant le seul livreur de l'établissement. Par exemple, le soir à l'heure du dîner, c'est toujours le _rush_ et souvent, il faut traverser la ville d'un bout à l'autre en moins de trente minutes pour effectuer les livraisons à temps, en répétant l'opération autant de fois qu'il y a de clients qui appellent.

Ce soir-là n'échappait pas à la règle, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Aomine. A force de jouer les valkyries du bitume, le brun avait appris à mémoriser les itinéraires, trouvant même des raccourcis. Cela signifiait donc qu'il arrivait plus rapidement et ainsi, tout le monde était content. Et puis, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : c'était souvent les mêmes clients qui appelaient et Aomine retenait facilement où ils habitaient. Néanmoins, cette fois, il tiqua en reconnaissant l'adresse indiquée sur son _GPS_.

C'est que... Aomine essayait encore d'oublier la MEGA gaule que lui avait filé cet empaffé d'Himuro, alors le revoir aussi vite, encore torse-poil et moulé dans un boxer ridiCUCULement fin, risquait d'occasionner le retour très remarqué de ladite MEGA gaule.

« Oh, je me souviens de toi. » Répondit le connard de beau-gosse appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée, s'offrant ainsi à la vue de tous les voisins qui passaient par-là, à nouveau sans la moindre honte. « Tu as aimé mon pourboire la dernière fois ? »

« Votre qu...- » Hmm... ça lui revenait maintenant : Himuro faisait sûrement référence aux malheureux _cinq cent yens_ qu'Aomine avait discrètement gardé pour sa pomme, par omission pure omission bien entendu... « Toi, tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ? » Le tutoya t-il franchement.

La _poker face_ d'Himuro semblait bien en place. Son seul œil visible (l'autre étant artistiquement dissimulé derrière une mèche de cheveux bien placée) ne cilia même pas.

« Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »

« Facile : parce que seuls les étrangers font ça à Tokyo. »

« Je vois. Et donc, tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

« Non. » Mentit Aomine en soupirant tout de même, incapable de cacher correctement ses émotions et dans le cas présent, son agacement grandissant. « Voici votre commande. »

Son ton et le langage utilisés redevinrent à la fois plus courtois et plus professionnels. En réalité, ils reflétaient surtout l'envie qu'avait Aomine de ne pas s'éterniser ici.

Comme la première fois, la transaction s'effectua dans le silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Himuro commença à vérifier le contenu du sachet, qu'il reprit la parole.

« Tu avais raison, au fait... » Sourit le brun au grain de beauté en jetant une oeillade séductrice à Aomine, à travers ses longs cils ébènes. « Je ne suis arrivé ici qu'au semestre dernier. Avant, je vivais aux Etats-Unis. Hmm... je voudrai encore te laisser un pourboire mais... »

Himuro marqua une pause et il fallut un peu de temps à Aomine pour réaliser que le jeune homme attendait qu'il lui communique son prénom.

« Aomine Daiki. »

« _Thank you very much for the meal..._ » Répondit-il dans un anglais parfait et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il termina sensuellement par : « _… Aomine-kun._ »

Et la dernière chose qu'aperçut Aomine, fut l'autre brun lui claquant pour ainsi dire la porte au nez, d'un coup de hanches bien placé – et donc par extension, de fesses. (des fesses sublimement bombées en plus) - avant que les pensées du livreur ne tournent au film classé X...

« Je parie que cet enfoiré fait exprès de m'allumer... » Cracha t-il de manière étouffée.

* * *

Un peu comme toutes les autres fois, Himuro le fit attendre de longues minutes, au-delà de toute raison, avant de daigner aller ouvrir la porte. Et malgré cette attente, comme toutes les autres fois, Himuro n'avait aucun T-shirt sur lui lorsqu'il le fit. Malgré tout, l'exhibitionniste notoire avait tout de même fait l'effort de se couvrir un peu plus que d'habitude, puisqu'il portait quand même un _jean's slim._

« Vous ne me ferez pas avaler que j'ai interrompu votre douche cette fois. » Annonça immédiatement Aomine, les sourcils froncés en signe de suspicion.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Aomine faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se concentrer sur l'absence de gouttes d'eau sur la peau de l'autre brun, appuyant ainsi sa théorie, plutôt que sur LE CORPS DUDIT BRUN. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout quand on a le regard un peu (beaucoup) baladeur comme c'était le cas d'Aomine.

« Non, en effet Sherlock. Je viens tout juste de rentrer de mes cours et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller me laver. D'ailleurs, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre de quoi dîner sur la route, tellement j'étais en retard déjà... D'où la raison de ta présence ici. Ca pose un problème ? »

« Ouais ! » Rugit Aomine, par pur automatisme.

Mais Himuro ne se départit pas de son éternel sourire, continuant par là même à le narguer ouvertement, lorsque le basané réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas accuser un client de déambuler torse nu dans sa PROPRE demeure...

« Tsss... »

Quant à la légère caresse qu'il ressentit sur son poignet lors de l'échange d'argent, ça aussi, il avait du l'imaginer... Tout comme la merveilleuse ligne abdominale parfaitement ciselée qui pointait vers l'intérieur du pantalon de l'américain. Décidément, Aomine avait bien du mal à savoir sur quel pied danser avec ce maudit Himuro ! L'allumait-il ou non ? Faisait-il exprès de se faire constamment surprendre à moitié nu, à chaque commande ?

Une chose était sûre cependant.

Cette ordure prenait du plaisir à le provoquer.

Restait à savoir dans quel but.

Perturbé, Aomine regagna le restaurant. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, (ainsi qu'une autre partie de son anatomie, particulièrement réactive en présence d'Himuro...) mais surtout, de se confier. Et quelle meilleure personne désignée pour cette mission que son comparse Taiga ? Le jeune homme sévissait toujours derrière les fourneaux, afin de ravitailler les clients présents dans l'établissement, ainsi que les différents livreurs.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il le fait exprès ! Ce type est en train de se foutre d'ma gueule et j'ai horreur de ça ! » Cracha le brun, entre rage et excitation.

Tout en retournant ses steaks, Kagami soupira d'agacement, ce qui n'était pas très poli. Mais Aomine ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Au moins, cela prouvait que le roux l'écoutait débiter ses déboires Himuroesques...

« Et donc, que comptes-tu faire à ce sujet, Ahomine ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça « qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? » Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, il s'agit d'un CLIENT ! Tu veux que je me fasse virer ou quoi !? »

« Surtout pas, ce serait trop la mort ici sans toi ! Pour autant, arrête-moi si j'me trompe, mais il me semble que si tu décidais de passer à l'action, disons... en dehors de tes horaires de travail... cela relèverait du domaine de la vie privée et donc, le boss n'aurait rien à dire ? »

« Naaaaaaaaaan ? Tu... !? T'es pas en train de dire c'que j'crois qu't'es en train d'me dire !? »

« Heu... et c'est censé être quoi ce que j'suis en train de dire et que tu crois que j'suis en train de te dire ? »

Aomine ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, sous le choc, incapable d'aller au bout de son raisonnement. Kagami, sous ses airs de _jock_ (c'est-à-dire de fanatique de sport intensif, incapable de penser à autre chose...) cachait bien son jeu. Ce qui donna lieu au second soupir du tigre, en moins de cinq minutes.

Un record.

« De toute évidence, ce mec te cherche, alors donne-lui qu'il mérite ! Défonce-lui la rondelle ! Casse-lui ses petites pattes arrières, ne te gêne surtout pas, montre-lui ce qu'il en coûte de se jouer de toi ! »

Cette fois, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aomine.

« J'ai toujours su qu'au fond, t'étais un prédateur comme moi, Bakagami... »

* * *

Bien qu'Aomine n'accepterait jamais de reconnaître publiquement que Kagami possédait plus de cellules grises qu'on pourrait le croire de prime abord, il fallait cependant bien admettre que l'idée que le tigre avait soulevée était plutôt intéressante.

Ce qui nous amenait à la situation présente : jeudi soir, (jour de repos hebdomadaire pour notre valkyrie du bitume), devant la porte de l'appartement d'Himuro.

Pour l'occasion, le basané avait opté pour les vêtements décontractés qui flattaient le plus sa silhouette (d'après sa meilleure amie Satsuki.) : un jean _slim_ noir et un débardeur blanc moulant, surmontée d'un _sweat_ zippé à capuche gris. Bien entendu, il avait également chaussé sa paire de _Jordan's_ fétiches pour se porter chance. Tout cet attirail avait l'avantage de le mettre en valeur (ne laissant pas grand chose à l'imagination), mais surtout de s'enlever rapidement, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Cette fois, contrairement à toutes les autres, Himuro ne mit pas des HEURES à lui ouvrir sa porte. Probablement parce qu'il n'attendait pas de visite particulière ce soir. Surprise et confusion prirent place sur le visage du charmant hôte, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aomine, qui aimait semer le doute dans l'esprit de ses proies.

« Tiens donc, Aomine-kun... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je ne me souviens pourtant pas avoir passé une commande ce soir... »

Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler. Aomine inspira profondément avant de tendre un sachet de nourriture à Himuro et... d'adopter sa voix la plus rocailleuse. Basse. Sensuelle. Celle qui rendait toutes les filles folles, sans exception.

« Offert par la maison. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Murmura Himuro, sans reculer pour autant afin d'inviter Aomine à PENETRER dans son appartement. Cependant, l'autre brun ne lui claqua pas la porte au nez non plus, alors...

Alors Aomine insulta mentalement Himuro. Comment osait-il encore se la jouer « mec difficile à avoir » après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? C'était **LUI** qui avait initié cette situation ridicule et maintenant, il n'assumait plus ?

Décidément, cet Himuro de malheur se foutait de la gueule du monde !

Mais par chance, malgré sa susceptibilité, Aomine aimait quand même les défis.

« Et comment ça se fait que... » Il s'interrompit, désignant d'un mouvement de la main l'accoutrement d'Himuro : une chemise blanche déboutonnée et un pantalon gris ordinaire.

En réalité, ce qu'Aomine voulait demander plus spécifiquement était : « _Comment ça se fait fait que t'es pas à poil comme d'habitude, quand tu m'ouvres la porte ?_ »

Et Himuro sembla parfaitement capter le train de pensées de son invité.

« J'avais un exposé aujourd'hui en classe. Tu imagines bien que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire ma présentation en sous-vêtements devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas... ? »

« Comme si ça t'aurait arrêté... » Grogna Aomine.

Himuro semblait être le type de gars à qui tout réussissait. Combien de fois, lui, avait-il fait ce cauchemar récurrent dans lequel il se rendait nu ou en slip à l'école, essuyant des rires moqueurs de la part de tout le monde ? Et bien, il y avait fort à parier qu'Himuro n'était pas concerné par ce genre de préoccupations, bien au contraire !

« Qu'y a t-il, Daiki-kun ? »

« Hey je ne me souvient pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ! » Le houspilla immédiatement la panthère.

« Quel dommage. C'est pourtant un nom que je me verrai bien crier toute la nuit... » Répondit l'autre, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce qui causa un _bug_ généralisé chez Aomine.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

La chemise ouverte d'Himuro (de même que sa porte) semblait être une forme d'invitation à laquelle Aomine savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Surtout après avoir entendu de telles paroles salaces.

« T'es vraiment un sacré petit allumeur toi... » Sussurra Aomine, de sa voix de velours, droit dans le creux de l'oreille d'Himuro.

« Seulement quand ça m'arrange... »

A ces mots, Aomine craqua définitivement et il croqua le lobe d'oreille de sa proie, qui pour le coup, en perdit son sourire moqueur...

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit extrêmement agitée ET fructueuse à tous points de vue, Aomine réalisa qu'il était seul au réveil. Bon, le fait que le réveil posé sur la table de chevet affiche fièrement treize heures passées y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Du moins, c'était ce que le brun préférait croire... Impensable en effet, qu'Himuro ait pu fuir suite aux piètres performances nocturnes de la part de la panthère sexy. S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur Aomine Daiki, c'est qu'il était un bon coup ! Auto-proclamé, bien entendu... Toujours était-il que jamais personne ne s'était plaint d'avoir partagé la couche du fauve sombre...

Le jeune homme se redressa et bâilla, en se disant que l'autre brun était sans doute allé en cours... Ouep, forcément. Il se gratta les fesses, ainsi que l'avant, histoire de vérifier que tout était bien sa place et... merde... ses reins le lançaient. Il faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte hier soir, redoublant de férocité et d'imagination dans des positions osées et exigeantes. Côté galipettes, il avait eu sa dose ! Vraiment, il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage et il remercia mentalement Kagami pour ses précieux encouragements. Aomine ne s'était donc pas privé pour faire sa fête à Himuro comme on dit et il y avait fort à parier que le brun au grain de beauté devait boitiller à l'heure qu'il était. Ou au moins, éprouver quelques difficultés à marcher droit...

C'était ce qu'espérait Aomine étant donné qu'il avait tout donné hier soir, priant pour que sa prestation reste... dans les _anales_...

En se rendant dans la cuisine pour grailler un morceau avant d'aller prendre une douche, il réalisa qu'Himuro lui avait laissé un petit mot, que la panthère s'empressa de lire.

« _Fais comme chez toi. Il y a des fruits et du lait au frigo. La salle de bain est à gauche. Tatsuya_. »

Quelle délicate attention. En revanche, pas un seul mot concernant ses prouesses sexuelles, mais Aomine ne se sentait pas d'humeur à chipoter. Vraiment, il avait le dos encore en feu, ce qui pour lui, était toujours bon signe, alors il restait confiant.

Profitant de l'hospitalité d'Himuro (ou plutôt de son absence physique), Aomine se servit allègrement dans le réfrigérateur bien rempli et il resta même un moment à squatter son sofa en zappant sur les différentes chaînes de télévision. Bordel, ce mec avait même le câble ! Voici un argument supplémentaire à ajouter la liste des raisons pour lesquelles Aomine reviendrait bien passer la nuit ici dans un futur proche...

La première de ces raisons étant, évidemment, Himuro en personne.

Au moment de quitter les lieux pour aller prendre son service du soir, Aomine ne fit pas franchement attention et il attrapa le premier T-shirt blanc (avec deux mots anglais aléatoires tagués dessus) qu'il trouva et qui s'avéra du coup, ne pas être le sien. Il l'enfila cependant, ne le réalisant qu'une fois dehors. Bah... pas grave, ça lui ferait une excellente excuse pour le rapporter à Himuro et donc, pour revoir l'autre brun.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans les cuisines du _Maji_ , le sourire béat qui étirait les lèvres d'Aomine était si franc qu'il commençait à lui faire mal aux joues.

Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer et surtout, de lui faire remarquer Kagami.

« Oh... on dirait que quelqu'un a réussi à tirer sa crampe hier soir ! »

« J'ai simplement suivi tes conseils et devine quoi ? » Le brun se mit alors en position de tir à une main, imitant le sifflement fictif d'un ballon de basket atterrissant dans les filets. « Whooosh... PANIER ! Et y a pas que la main que je lui ai mis au panier d'ailleurs, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !Merci encore, mec ! »

Cependant, la réaction de Kagami à cette annonce ne fut pas franchement celle qu'Aomine escomptait, car soudain, le tigre se mit à pâlir dangereusement.

« Tu... » Le tigre marqua un arrêt, toujours sous le choc. Mais le reste de sa phrase sortit ensuite d'une seule traite, les mots paraissant collés entre eux. « Tuasbaisémonfrère. »

« J'ai... quoi !? » Demanda Aomine, incrédule.

« TU AS BAISE MON FRERE ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! » Répéta plus intelligiblement Kagami cette fois. (sur un ton proche de _South Park_ , suivant chaque mort de Kenny)

« T'as un frère ? Depuis quand ? Et puis, comment j'étais censé l'savoir ? Vous vous ressemblez même pas ! »

« C'est son T-shirt que tu portes ! » Affirma catégoriquement Kagami, l'index tendu vers lui, en signe d'accusation.

« Quoi, ce vieux truc ? Tu dois sûrement te tromper... »

« IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est le T-shirt « _spécial anal_ » de Tatsuya, il n'y en a pas deux comme ça ! » Eructa le tigre, qui devenait aussi rouge de rage que ses cheveux.

« _Spécial anal_ ? Ca existe un truc pareil ? »

En guise de bonne foi, Aomine baissa les yeux vers l'inscription cousue sur l'avant du T-shirt. Lui n'y avait vu qu'une suite de lettres sans grande importance, mais apparemment, il s'avérait que les mots « _OPEN_ _ASS_ » collés bout à bout avaient une connotation sexuelle indéniable... que le brun ignorait naturellement jusqu'alors.

Bon alors ok, comme tout bon étudiant se respectant, Aomine savait ce qu'était un _OPEN BAR_ (quand même !), mais il apprit ce jour-là qu'un _OPEN ASS_ en était l'équivalent sexuel, synonyme de débauche à volonté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se rappela du petit mot laissé par son hôte ce matin...

« _Tatsuya_ ? Attends, tu veux dire... Himuro ? »

La dernière once de doute qui subsistait chez Kagami s'évapora instantanément et son expression passa de « mortifiée » à « meurtrière. »

« Pour info, si jamais je dois mourir ici... » Commença Aomine, en voyant Kagami se retrousser les manches en se saisissant d'un couteau de cuisine affûté... « Sache que le cul de ton frère valait carrément le coup et je n'ai aucun regret ! Et quand je dis 'coup', je parle bien entendu de 'coup de bite' ! »

... Et quand Kagami fit craquer ses doigts, Aomine comprit qu'il s'était peut-être montré un peu trop bavard...

* * *

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna vers minuit ce soir-là, Aomine venait tout juste de terminer sa tournée. Sans doute à cause de la fatigue (et la bonne dérouillée qu'il avait essuyée de la part de Kagami), il ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. En tous cas, il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de son répertoire. Il décrocha cependant.

« Alors bel étalon, il paraît que quelqu'un a pris une raclée ? »

Aomine frissonna en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il avait entendu la veille gémir son prénom de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

« Comment tu l'sais ? »

« Et bien... comme c'est Taiga qui est venu me livrer ce soir et mon T-shirt préféré a disparu, disons que j'y ai vu une relation de cause à effet... »

Difficile de nier devant la perspicacité déductive d'Himuro. Aomine s'avoue donc vaincu.

« Bingo, t'as vu juste... On n'peut rien t'cacher... »

« J'espère juste qu'il ne t'a pas trop abîmé quand même, ce serait embêtant... »

« Un peu au niveau du visage, mais rien de grave, pourquoi ? De toute façon, vu ce que je prévois de te faire la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je peux t'assurer que Kagami n'a pas touché à la partie qui nous intéresse... »

« Oh vraiment ? De toute façon, si tu ne t'en sors qu'avec un léger œil au beurre noir, je pourrai toujours éteindre la lumière pour régler le problème... »

« Exactement. Je viens justement de finir ma tournée là, tu veux que je passe te voir ? Histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre mon meilleur client... »

« Ca peut se faire... Tu dois commencer à savoir que la patience n'est pas mon fort... »

« En effet. Mais permets-moi une question d'abord : dans quelle tenue est-ce que tu comptes m'ouvrir cette fois ? »

« Alors... je porte une robe de chambre en soie actuellement. Sans rien en dessous, bien-sûr... Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Oh que oui ! Je sens même que cette précision va me motiver à venir te rejoindre plus vite. »

« J'ose croire que tu ne fais pas référence à la durée de notre futur rapport sexuel en disant cela. »

« Evidemment que non, rassure-toi bébé. Quand j'aurai déchargé ma GROSSE cargaison par ta porte arrière et j'te promets qu'tu verras des étoiles... »

« J'ai hâte. Ne traîne pas trop sur la route, ok ? Parce que j'ai TRES ENVIE de remettre ça... » Frémit Himuro avant de raccrocher.

Putain, ça y était.

Il ne manquait plus que cela pour qu'Aomine tombe instantanément et éperdument amoureux.

Et ce soir, il allait faire en sorte qu'Himuro fasse son sorte de récupérer et surtout de mériter son T-shirt « _OPEN ASS_ » et les mots qui y étaient inscrits, tellement le basané comptait le faire « s'ouvrir » à lui...

Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

 **OUALAAAAAAA VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE QUOI ?**

 **DITES MOI ! DITES MOI !**

 **ET ENCORE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MA NARIMOUILLE !**


End file.
